


Make love, not war

by Angelscythe



Series: I lost at Overwatch [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I love this ship, M/M, PWP, PWP with plot, Porn With Plot, Probably one of my favorite to be honest, Short & Sweet, Sweet love, Sweet/Hot, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: As everyday, Gavin Reed is always angry against Hank Anderson. Well... Today, he's more than usual. But maybe that angry hide something. Maybe a special hug with Hank could change everything?





	Make love, not war

**Author's Note:**

> I've dislexia and english is not my mother langage so I'm really sorry if some part are not easy to understand?  
> I wish you a good reading, with love

Detroit, 19 Septembre 3034

 

It was already nine am passed from few minutes when the Lieutenant Hank Anderson came in the precinct. He nodded slightly to the ST300 at the reception and passed the security gates, a lady Android looking him with silent.  Since the authorities got them five years ago, they were everywhere and Hank felt always a bit uneasy next to them. But he felt uneasy next to his own phone so…

He walked in the main precinct and saw Ben coming to him.

“Hello, Ben. How you’re doin’?”

“Fine, fine. And you?”

“Hard night,” he said. “Cole was sick.”

“What he got? Something grave?”

“No. He’s pretty fine now. But during the night, he had an awful fever and whatever we were doing, that didn’t decrease.”

Ben didn’t say anything about the “we”, Hank often talked about a “we” but nobody ever met his wife or girlfriend. Not even Jeffrey Fowler who was one of his dearest friends. Even if no one will call the other like that. But Hank didn’t call him a friend neither however, they hang out often and talked a lot. And he still didn’t know who Cole’s mother was.

“So he’s fine?”

“Yes. He’s with that… ugh, what her name? My old neighbor with that cat. The ugly things without skin.”

“I never know if that cat is really the monster you said he’s or if it’s just because you hate cats.”

“That’s a monster!”

Ben laughed and put a hand on his broad and muscular shoulder. “Okay. I’ve a case downtown, a weirdo decapitates ladies and then… ugh, I’m sick. Be careful, Gavin is in an awful mood today. He made cry the newbie and he only arrived a half-hour earlier.”

“What a chance. When the Captain will fire this asshole?”

“That’s the question. See you later.” Ben pated his shoulder then left the precinct.

Hank walked to his desk. Jeffrey was already there, just in front of his, working on a case with his computer. His fingers moved so fast on his keyboard. Anderson was impressed! Most of the time, the newbie, who looked him up so much, was doing his report because if he tried to do it by himself that asked him like two hours. For one page and a half…

As he was ready to sit down, the door of the glass office opened and an angry man came out, walking toward this row. He stopped suddenly and stared him.

“Look at that, Mister I’m Lieutenant. Move your phckin’ ass, I want to pass!”

“Gavin, if you move back, I’ll be able to sit and you’ll be able to pass,” Hank said with a glib tone.

“Don’t talk to me as if I was a child! Move your ass!”

“And you can also move on your left and take the other side?” the Lieutenant offered, smiling.

“The precinct is not all yours! Move!”

Jeffrey got up and came to his friends, tugging him back so Gavin passed, cussing.

“Don’t even try with this jackass, Hank. You know how he’s.”

“Yes,” the man replied. “Somewhere, I’m still hoping he’ll stop to be an asshole.”

“Not even dream about that,” Jeffrey said before pushing him to his place.

Hank sat without a single other word, he glanced to Gavin who had his desk perfectly clean like always when he, he had a lot of stupid thing there. And less stupid, like his son’s picture. He found it sad to have nothing to help you to work. No wonder why he was always such an asshole. He saw him press his hand next to his heart.

Maybe the idiot was having a heart attack because he had too much anger in him.

 

 

After a long day of working and seeing how much the Humans could be awful, all Hank wanted to do was going home and take care of his family. At this hour, maybe Cole would be there. He wanted to hug his baby after having seen him so bad, red of fever and breathed badly. He had been really worried and he had done his best to not show him. The person he loved needed to have someone against who they could lay in case of panic. But really inside, he was so panicked…

Now Cole would certainly be so excited, running everywhere or trying to have ice cream when he couldn’t. After the fear he gave him, that would be a delight. He would even be okay to give that ice cream to his baby! But that, his lover would never accept it!

A quick drive on the city brought him to his alley and he pulled the car there. He came out and walked to his house, pushing open the door.  He was welcomed by big and happy woofs.

“Hey, Sumo”!

Hank walked to him and caressed him, ruffling his fluffy fur.

“There is someone home?”

“Woof!”

“Mommy is there?”

“Don’t call me like that!” a voice came out.

“Mommy is there!”

Hank caressed his dog and followed the sound to walk to his room. To the frame of his door. When he wanted to enter in to join his lover, he almost bumped in them. And the said lover let out a tiny sigh…

“Hank, can I go out of this room?”

“What? The home is not all mine?”

“Shut the phck up…” A sigh came out.

And suddenly, his lover, his Gavin, felt hands on the back of his thighs.

“So! You want me to move my _phckin_ ass?”

“Hank!”

The Lieutenant brought him toward the bed.

“No, no, no! Hank!” Gavin landed on the mattress and a chuckle came out his nervous lips when he heard a crack. “Not agaiiin…”

Hank came above him in the bed which moaned again.

“You’re mad!”

“Of you!” the older said, bending above him.

“Idiot!”

Hank smiled. “Can I kiss my husband?”

“Yes.”

The man took softly and slowly his lips in his. He loved so much more kissing him than insulting him and acting bad with him. But the rules were the rules… two officers couldn’t  date, couldn’t get married. So Hank had married Gavin in secret, with only Gavin’s big brother and his parents as groomsmen and bridesmaid. And when they had wanted a child, it was Gavin’s big brother who took care of founding a surrogate mother and provide them this happiness…

Hank loved so much to kiss his Gavin and to take care of him but he couldn’t at the precinct. Wanting to blur the evidences, Gavin had decided to act like an asshole. Well… he acted like that with everyone so it was obvious he should have to do the same with his own husband and lover.

Sometime, it was hard…

When he heard what Gavin could say to him, sometimes, the Lieutenant asked himself if there was still love between them after ten years…

So, there, in their bed, he couldn’t let him go, kissing his lips, his face, his neck, the top of the pectorals appearing there.

“Hmm… Hank, I need to go picking up Cole…” Gavin let out in a tiny moan.

“Okay but first…”

Hank pressed his fingers against his heart, and then he moved them to his neck, letting appear a shiny gold ring. He made it slide along a thin chain until he reached the attach he unfastened. There he took the ring and took Gavin left hand to kiss his palm softly and then his annular, kissing his base again and again, making the turn and… finally, slide the ring on it.

“I prefer when it’s there,” he said under his breath, kissing now ring and finger.

“Phck!” Gavin pushed Hank on the bed and straddled him. “You jackass,” he said before kissing him, being so weak for that pure love…

He wanted it.

He wanted him.

All.

He took out his pullover and Hank smiled, straightening enough to kiss the well drew muscles, the pectorals and the thin line just above. He loved how his lover, his husband, passed his arms around his shoulder, moaning under the attention. The skin was shivering, he loved that too. He lowered his head as he felt finger coming in his soft curl and kissed a path to the navel where his tongue brushed the side without coming in, making him moan of frustration.

“I love it… I could try it every time, you always react the same way.”

“It’s because I want you, all of you.”

Gavin pushed him in the mattress to join the gesture to the words and he opened the shirt his husband was wearing, bending to follow the line of the tattoo he had since the army. Gavin knew it by heart and he could even retrace it with his eyes closed… well they were closed and he enjoyed the feeling of the skin, knowing when he’ll hit a scar he’ll cover with love, loving to feel the tiny hair here and there. His hands were caressing the side of his body, joining on his muscular belly to follow the abs and avoiding his navel as a strange revenge.

Hank passed his legs around him to keep him against him then he caressed his shoulders, the upper parts of his arms and also his back. There were so many scars he caressed softly, tenderly, as in his chest that he caressed with love too…

He didn’t love that Gavin was hurt that much but he liked the fact he was so rough.

His hands went up, coming on the side of his neck, coming to his chin. Gavin rose up his head and accepted the kiss, his eyes still closed. The kisses. All kisses landing on his lips, on his face. He let out a tender noise.

“Stop purring,” Hank said to his ear before kissing the lobe.

“Miiiiiaaaaaw!” Gavin replied before licking his cheek.

And sticking out his tongue.

So Hank stole it, pressing him on the mattress that moaned once again. But the Lieutenant didn’t listen to its plea, unfastening his lover’s belt and letting down his jeans along his legs, caressing them, rubbing the scars, teasing the tender spots that were so reactive.  He had ten years to discover each inch of his body, to love each inch of his body. He didn’t have anything to discover yet but he could make him shiver every time…

When the jeans fell in the floor, he felt Gavin’s leg around him as he rubbed his hips against his.

They lips tore apart and Hank kissed him everywhere, all of the body he loved so much and he kissed repeatedly on the area of his heart. Again and again, feeling once again the strong arms hugging his head. So he lost some time there, on his heart, kissing and nuzzling.

“Hank,” Gavin huffed, pushing his head down to press it against him.

He loved so much Hank and he loved his tenderness even if sometime, it was a bit particular for him because he liked it rough. But Hank without softness, tenderness, unconditional love wouldn’t be Hank…

“It’s coming, my love,” Hank whispered.

He came down and kissed this navel, making Gavin moan a bit more. This time, he pushed his head backward and shivered under the passion. He moved his hands and went to caress his cheeks. The older man pressed his head against one and slid his hands under the black boxer. He slid it and lowered his head, kissing the other hand. And then the inner thighs, tracing heart in one and then the other.

“That’s phckin’ gay, Hank.”

“I hope it,” he said, tracing a new one on the tiny mount, his hand caressed the member wanting to say hello to him.

Gavin shivered, moaning even more.

With the time, he had stopped to believe this wasn’t bringing pleasure to Hank. He loved that, every second of this body loving. And he really enjoyed to be in and against him so he could take time to offer all the love he wanted to give him the day, when they were supposed to hate each other.

And some day, it would be him who will receive a lot of attention and love. But today, he wanted to take care of him, to savor him. And just a bit because Gavin stayed up all night next to their baby to be sure he was okay.

“Hank…”

Gavin pushed him back and forced him to be sat on the bed. Then, he went on his four and moved toward the nightstand, offering a delicious vision of his body, of his round cheeks, those moving slightly each time he shifted.

“Ah! I can’t find that lube! What a shame!” Gavin teased, moving willfully.

“Stop that!” Hank laughed.

He caught him by the waist and flipped him on the mattress, making moan Gavin and the bed.

“Found it,” the younger let out, showing the tube.

Hank kissed each of his eyelid.

Gavin smiled then pressed some gel on his hand. “Maybe you should take out this pants and ugly underpants?” he let out with a sensual tone. “Because…” he slid his hand between them, between his thighs.

“Gavin…” Hank let out, following the movement.

His breath was taken away, when he saw Gavin slide his own finger in him, moaning of pleasure.

One thing Hank loved with the fact that his lover liked it rough, liked the burn was the fact he was quickly enough relaxed. There, he could almost be One with him… and God, he needed it. But he was also hypnotized by the finger moving in and out, making him moan even more.

Well, he was sure his husband was blowing things out of proportions to taunt him and that was really working.

“Ah… Hank… Hm…” Gavin rose up his hips.

Hank pushed down his clothes and struggle to get rid of them. Maybe because a gifted hand went around him to caress him and love him, spreading the cold gel around him. And Gavin was still moaning softly next to him.

With a kick, he threw the reluctant clothes on the floor and went between the thighs that spread for him, the legs rolling around him. Hank felt the hand leading his sex to the secret area and he bent on Gavin’s ear, wanting to please him, to play with him as his being was sinking in him.

“Who’s your daddy,” he whispered.

And he even bit his ear.

Gavin moaned and passed his arms around his back, his fingers digging his flesh. He was hang on him like the cutest, the sexiest koala ever.

And Hank started to move in him, alternating between kisses and bites on his throat, shoulders and chin.

One hand came up to come in his hair and squeeze as he was still rocked by the powerful push, his others fingers pressing and creating tiny bloody crease.

“A… Ah… D… da… dah… ddy please… ha… harde…der…”

Hank frankly bit his throat and he slid his hand on his hip to keep him on place. Then, he moved hard on him, fast, deep, making him shiver. Gavin couldn’t do something else than moaning, shivering and scratching him, begging for more as his back arched.

The Lieutenant knew him by heart and he knew were to touch him so when Gavin moaned a thread “daddy”, he shifted just a bit and touched the right spot, hard. He saw him pushing his head backward and he sucked his skin as he was hitting the spot. Gavin let out a scream of pleasure, his whole body giving to this rough love. His back fell on the mattress and he huffed, becoming out of breath.

He moved his head to kiss him, with all the love and the passion he had for him. Hank replied to it, grabbing his hand to kiss the finger slightly red as soon as their lips tore apart.

“Are you okay if we change the positions?”

Blinking, lost in a shaking bliss, Gavin realized only now his husband hadn’t come.

“Y… Yeah, as you wish…”

Hank came out of him and helped him to go on his side and he slid against him, caressing his belly even though he was now splattered by white strains.

“You’re good, there?” he asked, hugging him tenderly.

Gavin shifted just a bit, placing an arm under his head and the other moving to come in his hair.

“Yes.”

“I come,” Hank warned, his hand on his belly.

And he pushed in him.

Gavin let out a new moan and smiled lazily as he received plenty of kisses on his neck. He loved him, he loved him so much… He had offered him a sex time like he wanted and needed and now he had fulfilled him, he was thinking about him, making him tenderly love, moving slowly.

But it was also good.

And for Hank it was even better than the usual because his lover’s inner parts were still shaking and when they felt him inside, they pressed and shivered. It was delicious and he loved to feel that, to kiss him all over his body and to caress him.

It was a pleasure to Gavin to let him continue to make him love, to have his own pleasure, to feel him against him. He gave willingly his body to his husband, to the man of his live…

They loved each other, they cared for each other and they weren’t ready to stop being together.

Like that or another way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to have reading this!  
> Don't hesitate to come hangout on twitter (@Angelscythe) to avoid missing any other HankGav <3


End file.
